The Three Legendary Copy Saninn
by Shinka-chan
Summary: After Kakashi s dead, the elders give the new Team 7 a mission: find Uzumaki Naruto, the next Hokage. I suck at summaries, but really cool story. Rated T for language. Maybe some pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, male characters weren't allowed to wear clothes.**

**More disclaimer: This story is rated T for language. There will maybe pairings, but im not gonna tell you what (MWUAHAHAHAHAHA) **

**Yet, more disclaimers: Click the green button. Make me happy ******

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"The sky is clearing finally" thought the elder. Shizune opened the curtains of the Hokage office.

-"Uhm, guess Hokage-sama reached heaven. Finally Asuma have someone to talk to"- said Kurenai. Now that Kakashi was dead, only Kurenai, Anko, Shizune and Genma were "old school" Jounin. The rest of the Jounin was dead, injured or lost. They now formed the Council of Konoha, and were elders.

-"I guess we have to start searching for the new Hokage"- said Anko. The four looked at each other. Shizune sat down in the chair and start think.

-"All the Jounin have students"- she said –"We could start searching…"

-"God knows were they are!"- screamed Genma in the corner.

-"It doesn't hurt us try"- said Kurenai. Everyone made a moment of silence.

-"Okay…call Team 7"- ordered Shizune. The rest of the group vanished in a poof of smoke, and she slammed her head against the table

-"Stupid ninja world…"- she said.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-"Look, Kira-chan, I have medical powers to!"- said the brow-haired boy, showing his hand shinning with a blue glow.

-"Don't do that, Yamo, cause if you do, your hand will be burned by the chakra and you will never be able to be a ninja"- said Thimo. He used to be an Academy student when Team Kakashi was formed, and now was a Jounin. Yamo quickly stopped doing that. Kira and Susho sighed "Why" they toughed

Yamo had spiky brow hair and wore a green jacket, similar to what Chouji wore. Kira had long, blond hair and was always making fun of Yamo´s stupidities. Susho had blue hair, and almost never talked. They had been convoked by the elders for a meeting.

Thimo knocked the door. A voice from the inside told them to come in. They sat down before the elders. Shizune was in the middle, and after a moment of silence, she toned her voice and began to talk

-"Before I told what is your mission, its better I told the whole story" Shizune stopped and sighed – "Twenty years ago, twelve Chunnin graduate as Jounin. 4 teams: Team 8, Team 7, Team 10 and Team 11. All began with team 10: their sensei, Sarutobi Asuma, died by the hands of an evil secret organization. Some time after, Akimici Chouji died by poisoning. His wife, and also from that team, Yamanaka Ino, reformed the shinobi profession to take care of her family flower shop and their son. Nara Shikamaru, the last of the team, didn't take the pain of all his team and his currently living in Sunagakure no sato. Team 11 was send for investigate Chouji´s dead. All of them died for this village in a battle against Iwagakure Jounin. Hyuuga Hinata couldn't take the dead of her lover, Hyuuga Neji. Her team mates find her with cut wrists. Her sister is the current Hyuuga heir. Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino are missing for five years, after send in a mission to Kirigakure"- Shizune´s story was interrupted by Kurenai slamming the door of the room.

-"Sorry about her. She was team 8 sensei, and Sarutobi Asuma wife. Its normal that she can't handle this"

-"How about team 7"- said Yamo

-"Oh right. Team 7 was constituted by Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. They were called "The Three Legendary Copy Sannin", do to every element of this team was teach by a Sannin. Uchiha Sasuke is the last of the Uchiha clan survivors. After kill his brother, no one ever saw him again. Uzumaki Naruto is the last living Jinchurikii, except Kazekage-sama. After killed the leader of the same organization that killed Asuma, no one saw him again. And Haruno Sakura used to be my former training partner. After Godaime Hokage- sama, Senjou Tsunade-sama, our sensei, died, she left the village"

Shizune stopped. For moments, a deadly silence invaded the room

-"Your mission is trying to bring one of them home"

-"And…how are we supposed to do that"

-"Here"- Genma hanged over a photo of the old Team 7 after graduating has Jounin.-"This is the only clue we have about them"

-"Its possible Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura don't want to go back for Konoha, but Uzumaki Naruto will be glad for being the next Hokage. Your dismissed"- said Anko.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The new Team 7 made their way for…erm…somewhere.

-"Okay…Shizune-sama gave us a paper with some places we may ask about them."- said Thimo. He walked at the front, and the rest of the gennin walked a little back

-"This is stupid. Its like trying to find a needle in a big truck full with hay."- said Susho.

-"Your totally right, Susho-kun"- said Kira

-"Are we there yet?"

-"No"

-"Are we there yet?"

-"No"

-"Are we there yet?"

-"NO!"

-"…and now?"

Susho, Kira and their sensei sweat dropped.

-"Eww. I have sand in my sandals. I HATE SAND!"- yelled Kira

-"Than don't look up"- said calmly Susho. Before them it was the Hidden Village of Sunagakure no sato.

-"Were here!"- said Thimo

-"Oh fuck"- Kira kicked the sand in the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

-"Kazekage-sama, there is some Konoha shinobi that want to see you"- said the secretary thought the door.

-"Send them in"- said Gaara, without taking his eyes out of the paper work. The door opened and the team entered. The red haired Kazekage looked at them.

-"Were here in a mission for Konoha, Kazekage-sama"- said Thimo. Kira couldn't take her blue eyes of the sexy Kazekage. –"Can you tell me all you know about any of this ninja?"- Thimo showed the picture too Gaara. Gaara noodle and got back to the paper work.

-"I meet them once, they were on a mission, but that was 20 years ago."- said Gaara. Everyone sighed. Yamo looked at the pictures Gaara had at the table: He had one with some guy with fuzzy eyebrows, another with some guys with purple eyes and a girl with dark brown hair, he and more two sand ninjas, the three dressed with black ninjas outfit, a big photo of a girl with light-brown hair and wearing a yellow scarf…but something got his attention. Two photos: one were Gaara and his siblings were with the three ninjas that Konoha said for them to search, and another with Gaara and the guy Shizune said that was going to be the next Hokage.

-"Hey, if you don't know they, why do you have pictures with them?"- said Yamo. Gaara tried to catch the pictures, but Thimo catch them before Gaara

-"He´s right"- said the Jounin, analysing the photo –"And it appears this wasn't taken 20 years ago"- Everyone looked at Gaara.

The Kazekage sighed

-"Why are you looking for them"  
-"It appears the blond guy is gonna became the Hokage"- said Susho, had been quite at one corner for the whole time. Gaara looked at them and smiled

-"If that's the case…"- Gaara wrote something on a paper and hang it over to Thimo –"He inherited his senseis pervy habits… This is the place you could search next. Naruto is a big friend of mine, and him really happy to now he is gonna became the Hokage"- smiled Gaara to Kira, who suddenly became blood-red

-"Thank you very much, Kazekage-sama"

After they leaved the office, Gaara opened the door and turn the his secretary

-"You have the rest of the day off. You can go home!"- Before she could say something, Gaara closed the door. He walked to the secretary, sat down and opened the drawer. He took the sake bottle and the glass to the table and fill the glass to top.

-"To yours, my friend"- said Gaara. Next day, he had the most horrible hang over he had ever had.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-"Hot springs?"- said Yamo.

-"Yep. This is the spot"- said Thimo. Susho hated the idea of being naked next to those "gay perverts" but it was the only choise. The three boys sat down in the water waiting for someone.

Kira took a little longer to go to the women part of the springs. She had being brushing her hair, thing she does 100 times a day. When she reached to the water, she saw a familiar face. She took the picture Genma had given them with the Copy Saninn from her bag. She was sure: sat in the hot springs, a woman with pink hair, two pony tails and a mark on her huge forehead drank sake. Kira couldn't believe she was next to a famous ninja

-"Uhm…sorry…are you Haruno Sakura"- said Kira. Sakura looked at her with a annoyed face

-"Who wants to know?"

-"Well…my name is Kira... and my team is searching for Uzumaki Naruto…"

Sakura keeped her annoyed face, and, after a minute or two, she start to laughed

-"Oh, good ol´Naruto-kun!"- Her alcohol breath was smell able two miles distance.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Note: I´m gonna start writing a story a little equal to this one, it the same title and all. When I finished that I´m gonna finish this. I don't now, depends of my mode**

**R&R. Make my happy ******


	3. Autor note not a chapter

**THIS ISNT PART OF THE STORY IS JUST A SMALL NOTE FOR ALL WHO LIKED THE STORY. IF THIS IS THE FIRST TIME YOU READ THIS STORY AND THE STORY ALREADY AS CHAPTER 3 THAN SKIP THIS NOTE.**

**I´m going to work a little more on my "Konoha Idol" fic, and I wanted to do a "30 things that you´ll never see Gaara doing" fic too.**

**I´m almost in my summer holidays. In less then two weeks I'm on vacation. Plus I have two weekends and two holidays to work on this fic.**

**I promise that I will finish this fic before September (-_-U)**


	4. Chapter 4

-"Ah, Naruto-kun, the next Hokage"- Sakura dropped some tea on a cup and gave it to Yamo –"Maybe with that he will shut up"

-"Well, Sakura-sama, do you know were he is"- asked Thimo

-"I have no fucking idea! I saw him for the last time last year, when I was on the Bear Country. He tried to peek me on the springs. He went to the hospital with a couple of broken ribs and bones."

Everyone looked at each other as Sakura drank the rest of the sake from the cup.

-"Oh, I miss my old partners. Naruto-kun talked about being the Hokage since kid…You guys should see Sasuke-kun. He normally is at a small industrial village, looking for his "soul mate" with his bitches. Here, I give y´a the address"

Sakura wrote something on a napkin and gave it to Kira.

The trio and their sensei said good bye to the drunken Saninn. She said she will come back to Konoha to attended Naruto´s Hokage reception. They walked to a small commercial village near the Tea Country.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-"Here we are"- said Thimo. The village was replete of the most various shops, from kids toys to whore houses. The people rushing from shop to shop looked like ants working to feed the future queens.

-"We will never go find that guy here"- said Thimo. They walked for one of the many streets of the village, when they listened a big "BUM", and two seconds later a poof of smoke from a dango shop near them. They ran to the shop, finding five guys in the floor, laying like corpses, and another guy walking calmly to them.

-"I told you to don't do that"- said Sasuke, grabbing one of the guys by the neck. He lied him on the floor again

-"Lets go, this shop is bad frequented"- He and more three shinobi who were sat at a table on the corner start walking for another shop.

-"I-I'm, sorry sir…"- said Thymo

-"What?"- Sasuke´s red eyes gave the Jounin chills.

-"Uhm, yes…were looking for someone called Uzumaki Naruto"

The Uchiha red eyes turned black again.

-"Lets sit…"- he said, pointing to the chairs of another dango shop.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-"Why are you looking for him?"- said Sasuke, looking in a annoyed way to the Jounin. The Genin were two scary to talk.

-"Yes…the council…"

-"He's gonna become the Hokage, right"- said Sasuke. The Jounin looked intrigued to him

-"Who did you…"

-"It's a lot of years training my Sharigan…if you want to look for him try the Toad Frog Island."

-"Thank you, sir"- The Jounin and Genin rushed from that place. They didn't wanted to get killed by the survivor of the Uchiha.

-"Hey, Susho-kun, I think that guy is a little bit like you, don't you thing?"- asked Yamo for his dark-haired partner. He didn't answer

"Stupid emo kids…"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-"Were gonna sleep here tonight, okay?"- said the Jounin for the kids. They were at a small motel at the Frog Country –"Go chose your rooms"

Yamo ran thru the hall of the small motel, when we went against a familiar blond boy…


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Note: And this is the final chapter. Not bad, I spend two days doing this, and I still was able to finish my Konoha idol fic…**

**If someone wants to me to change the story, please review or send me a message, and I will change that thing**

**Don't forget, every time you review Dick Cheney sings "Cranck that Soulja boy" (spelling)**

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-"Ug..."- Yamo ran against someone. He fell on the floor. He was literally seeing stars.

-"Dude, are you okay?"- said a voice from above. For one moment, Yamo thought he was dead. But then we opened his eyes and saw he wasn't. He quickly got up.

-"I´m sorry, s…YOU!"- Yamo pointed at the person he ran against. A spiky blond haired boy, dressed with an orange ninja outfit and a long white coat with red flames on it and red letters who spelled "HOKAGE" in the back.

-"What, am I dirty?"- said Naruto, checking his clothes

-"No, you! You are the guy that his gonna be the next Hokage!"- said Yamo. His team mates and sensei who had just arrived to the scene dropped their jaws to the floor.

-"WHAT! HOKAGE!?"- Naruto fainted in the floor

-"Great, you killed him"- said Susho, with his usual emo voice.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**-**"Hokage? I can believe with!"- said Naruto, with tears in his eyes. He had almost broked his head when he fainted after the big news –"Tomorrow morning we are gonna start our way back to Konoha. Oh, I cant wait!"

Naruto moved like a rabid fan girl.

-"You know, your old partner Sakura-sama said she was gonna be in your reception. The Kazekage said he also was gonna be there to."- said Yamo

-"Really!? Oh, I don't see Gaara for two years, and the last time I saw Sakura I was fainted…and Sasuke-kun? Did he say something?"

-"Well, he was more determinate to kill people than talk to us"

-"Oh, that's just his personality, don't worry"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Next week, Naruto was proclaimed the 7th Hokage. As promised, Sakura was there, drunk, but there. Gaara and his siblings were there too, as the other shinobi from the "Konoha 12". Sasuke and his "bitches" were there too.

Naruto proclaimed Sakura has the chief of medical nin and Sasuke and his "bitches" as gate guardians. He didn't liked the job, but he did find his wife on that gate…


End file.
